Female trouble
by TakaRULZ
Summary: Kuina did not die and managed to become an incredibly dexterous bounty huntress and swordswoman who conceals her true gender from her opponents, living a life of duels and adventures. However her life will change after meeting the bloodthirsty pirate of Blackbeard crew Shiliew.
1. Chapter 1

Since the death of Edward Newgate the new world had become a no-man's land. Pirates on the attacked hundreds of islands without distinction, in search of treasures, hoping that one of those treasures provided them enough money and power to move to more powerful waters and find the One Piece. The most prominent band of these thugs was that of the Blackbeard Pirates, who on that fateful afternoon were looting the port of the Kingdom of Shinsharo. Left and right in the port there were people begin slaughtered, raped and tortured by those sociopaths. It was obviously a dangerous situation in a dangerous place, filled with dangerous persons. Despite the perils there was a woman who wanted to make a difference and slay those pirates off.

Kuina also known as ¨ The lonesome pirate hunter¨ was one of the most dangerous and rewarded bounty hunters of all the world. Kuina´s fortune obtained through the bounties that she recollected plowed through the millions, yet the rest of her life was a complete mystery for the others, to the degree that most people did not even know her real sex, being allways percived as a man. That confussion was actually intentional, since Kuina started to hide most of her body, hoping to not be recognized as female, making her look more dangerous and respectable to the males who she constantly slayed. It was a strange coincidence that the day when the Blackbeard´s pirates attacked Shinsharo, Kuina had just arrived to the port of that desertic island. Seeing the carnage and knowing the bounty of those pirates Kuina made her way inside the terrified crowd ready to attack her desired target frontally. Her target? Shiliew of the Rain, one of the most brutal and skilled swordsman of all the world, who was now at the service of Blackbeard. Kuina had picked interest in him since she read about his strength and cruelty back in his days working inside Impel Down. Kuina ran quickly towards him and brandishing his sword with the clear intention of giving him a deadly blow, however his opponent quickly blocked her attacks. She swallowed, out of that duel against Mihawk nobody had been able to block her attacks and less at such a rapid speed. He tried to launch another offensive but before she could wield his sword that man stabbed her, making her recoil as she felt the pain of the wound. She maintained her defensive position, but before she could catch any movement, that tall man ran quickly, fleeing her. She would not let him flee so she proceeded to chase him through the panicked crowd and the burning buildings, but she lost sight of him. Or at least he believed until she felt a sharp pain in his back. Kuina turned quickly only to receive another cut from her imposing attacker, who had cleverly hidden herself in order to attack her from behind. She was horrified at once, no one had hurt her back before. For any swordsman a scar on the back was a symbol of cowardice for having fled the battle, however she had not fled, who had fled was him. Why was this injustice happening to her? Before she could react, she felt a sharp thrust, close to her belly, followed by a painful cut cutting through his entire torso. She desperately tried to defend herself, however that man proceeded to quickly stab her legs causing him to lose his balance and knock her down instantly. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was the cynical smile of her attacker who placed his sword close to his neck, as if he intended give her the final strike. Then she felt something similar to a tremor or a rumble and fainted.

When she regained her consciousness she keep her eyes closed, believing that she had died, that she Shiliew had cut her in half and that she was in heaven. But after a few seconds she realized that that was not possible, she couldn´t be dead, because if she was really dead she wouldn´t be feeling anything at all and yet she was feeling a sharp, burning pain in her chest, back and her abdomen. She had survived Shiliew and she had lost. That was her second defeat. Kuina felt a cold breeze in her chest, like if her torso was naked. A shiver ran her spine, as she realized that some medic had rescued her and that medic had took her shirt off, along with the bandages that she used to bind her breasts. She opened her eyes in hope to find that medic, but instead of finding a kind doctor taking care of her her eyes meet a sword wielded by devilish figure.

¨ I always suspected that there was something weird with you lonesome pirate hunter, so it really does not strange me that you are like this. A woman and not only that but a beautiful one. I will never get how a pretty lady like you would cover all her pretty hair with a black bandana nor bind her breasts in order to look like a man, but I guess this is some kind of juvenile rebellion phase that I will never get. Be grateful that Teach and I felt to keep you safe and sound, otherwise you would be much worse than dead. ¨ said Shiliew as he keep pointing her with his sword. She could notice that Shiliew was staring at her naked breasts with a sick and sadistic smile. ¨That man is not only a skilled murder but also a pervert, definitively worse that I have imagined. ¨ Kuina thought. Kuina felt angry at Shiliew and at herself, now her secret was now revealed, she was injured and she was standing half naked in front of a mass killer, who for an unknown reason decided to keep her alive. Confused by the actions of her enemy and too pained to plan an escape asked Shiliew directly:

¨Why didn´t you killed me? Is because I am a woman and therefore weak? Or do you want me to be alive just to posses my body and humiliate me like you do with all the women and girls that stood in your way? ¨ The large man chuckled and lit his cigar.

¨ Neither of those, although I have been a bit more than tempted of the latter. Honestly I have interest in you. I have read about you and your impressive actions, you killed thousands of pirates, wining insane amount of duels and what to said of your duel against Mihawk. Even for a defeat was pretty impressive. You yelled at the four winds that you wanted to be the best swordsman of the world with so much determination that I some people would actually believe you. A foolish dream for a woman, but a dream nevertheless. So I guessed that you would eventually cross in my path to try to kill me. You failed in this action, but that isn´t the point…¨

¨Then what is the point ?¨ asked Kuina impatiently.

¨I propose you an alliance. You will serve us and give us the 50% of every bounty you catch and in exchange my captain will offer you protection… and I will train you. If you refuse I will kill you. You don´t have your sword with you and as I showed to you I am actually stronger than you, and I don´t think that your injuries are making you stronger at this point, so choose wisely and do no dare to run away. ¨ said the large swordsman.

¨Fuck you! Why I will ever give you half of my hard earned money just for train with an old frat? ¨ replied Kuina angrily.

¨Then you will give us 60%. Beggars can't be choosers, darling. My training is an invaluable weapon that you can use in the future against Mihawk or anyone who is actually stronger than you. I can´t promise to make you the strongest or the best swordsman, but I going to make you something even better. ¨

¨What could be better than be the best swordsman of the world? ¨ Kuina asked him seriously. Shiliew smiled in a devilish sadistic way.

¨Begin the deadliest one. Under my guidance you will become the ultimate killing machine in all the Grandline and the known Blues. Nobody, not even Mihawk would be able to survive your attacks.¨

¨Then if you know how to be deadlier than Mihawk why you haven´t defeated him and claimed his title as the Strongest Swordsman of the World? ¨ asked Kuina. Shiliew puffed his cigar and answered:

¨ I am not too old to pursue such a superficial goal. I don´t care of duelling as much as I care of my current job. But I bet you care. I can feel that you want to defeat Mihawk and that would not happen if you keep duelling and defeating lowlife pirates as a form of training. So what do you say, do you wanna train with me and become the deadliest woman alive or do you prefer to be die here? ¨

Kuina analysed the situation about it for a minute. She if she said no she died, if she said yes she would have to take the risk of sail under the flag of a bunch of sociopaths and begin trained by a sadistic monster. But now she couldn´t give up, not after many years ago she swore to her friend Zoro that she was going to become the best swordsman of the world. Zoro would not have liked her to say no, and although she didn´t have any idea where was her green haired friend now she was sure that Zoro wanted her to succeed.

¨I accept your offer. I will train with you and serve your crew. ¨ said Kuina looking directly to Shiliew.

¨Good. You would not regret that choice. ¨ said Shiliew grinning with malice, staring at Kuina´s obsidian eyes from the first time since they meet.

XXXX

Well, what do you think?

I think these two characters are great but too undervalued by the fandom, so I decided to do them justice and write them.

If you liked it maybe make more chapters of this fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Immediately after Kuina accepted to train under Shiliew she was medically treated by the doctor of Blackbeard´s crew, who proceed to bandage her without comments. Blackbeard pirates´ doctor movements were slow and he coughed constantly, looking undeniablely sick and unkempt, almost like if he was some kind of junkie or vagabond. Kuina wondered why they have chosen this guy to be in such a delicate and important position, it was a pretty absurd choice for her, but nevertheless she kept herself in silence.

Kuina noticed that they were in some kind of room of an old adobe house. There was no furniture, asides from the cot where she was and a small chair. The walls were playfully decorated with posters of famous wrestlers, calendars, imitations of fine paintings and religious imagery. For the architecture and the decoration of the house she guessed that they were still in Shinsharo. It wasn´t totally a surprise, since she knew that one of Blackbeard´s crewmates had been born there and generally speaking Shinsharo´s desert villages were good places to hide. Shiliew stayed with Kuina and the doctor during all the treatment looking at them almost without blinking, checking that Kuina didn´t try to run away.

¨When do we begin with the training? ¨ asked Kuina.

¨ When your body heals enough to endure whatever hardships this maniac wants you to do. ¨ said the doctor smiling as he finished to bandage Kuina´s back.

¨Also I think that it would be good for you to know the rest of the crew and prove them that you are an invaluable ally. In a few hours more they would arrive here to meet you and talk to you in person, so please don´t embarrass yourself. ¨ said Shiliew.

¨Ok, I´ll dress myself to meet them then. Do you know were are my clothes? ¨ asked Kuina, as she slowly got out the cot. Kuina blushed angrily as she noticed that she was not wearing any pants at all as the doctor had removed them to bandage and heal her legs. She guessed that those men were enjoying themselves while watching her without any clothes asides of her boxer. Shiliew threw her her blood stained clothes. She quickly put her pants, socks and boots but hesitated at her shirt and her jacket

¨Do you have my binding bandages and my bandana? ¨ asked Kuina to Shiliew and the doctor.

¨ I lost those things. Anyway I don´t think that you need them to look presentable. ¨ said Shiliew after puffing his cigar.

¨ I need them. ¨ said Kuina nervously.

¨For what? ¨ asked Shiliew.

¨For looking like a male. They can´t know my secret, I can´t work if people know that I am a woman. ¨

Shiliew laughed viciously and the answered.

¨Relax, you don´t have that secret anymore. The captain and all the crew know it. Most of us didn´t suspect initially until I dragged you to this place to treat your wounds and then we saw… obvious things. As I said I knew that you had something strange and I even suspected that you were not a man, but to actually see it… was surreal. Everyone lost their minds when they saw it, except Vasco who is too fucking drunk to pay attention and Wolf, but he is a giant so who cares. Anyway you should be grateful that we are not planning to reveal your secret to anyone. And that I have choose to keep you alive. ¨

Kuina panicked. There were rather few persons who knew her true sex and those people where either dead or related to Zoro. She remembered how Zoro even helped her to hid her true sex when she met his captain and his crewmates and how when they found her true sex the now famous Strawhat crew swore to never revel her secret. All their effort in vain, specially now that the Strawhats were disbanded and her secret wan known by Blackbeard, damaging her reputation and making her friends promises useless. She wanted to yell and cry, but instead she contained herself.

¨Who else knows my real sex? ¨ asked Kuina. Shiliew just puffed his cigar and sighed mildly annoyed.

¨None fucking one. They believe that you are dead. ¨ answered tall swordsman, said as he gave her a newspaper. ¨ The mysterious lonesome pirate hunter dies at Blackbeard´s hands: no corpse to be found, yet. ¨ said headline of that newspaper, that was accompanied by a horrible photo of herself bleeding unconscious. Kuina shivered at the image. Now not only her reputation as bounty hunter was ruined, but also the people who she loved believed that she was dead. She needed to tell Zoro about this, she needed to find him or his crew to confirm that she was alive.

¨I need to tell my friends about this, they need to know that I am alive! ¨ exclaimed Kuina worried.

¨Friends? They don´t need to know shit. If they were your true friends then you would be sailing with them in a decent ship and they would have prevented you from getting in this situation. Besides, once that you start training with me you would transform in a totally different person. ¨

Kuina was overwhelmed by all this information, she could barely process those emotions: anger, sadness, confussion… but specially determination. Despite the odds she was determined that she wanted to be the best swordsman of all the world and defeat Mihawk and she knew that that training with that maniac was now her only solution to gain enough strength to do it. Kuina breathed deeply and proceeded to put on her shirt and her jacket, using the later one to conceal her evident breasts and the discreet shape of her nipples. She didn´t make an effort to brush her hair or making it look more lady like. She was going to survive, or die triying.


End file.
